We will survive
by R3d Arrow
Summary: Oona, Nonny, Kyouhei and Rini are driving to a resort for vacation when they get in a car accident and are stranded, the kids then have to get food, water and shelter for their family while their parents are somewhat immobilized. A story on how two siblings help their whole family survive by their will to live.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1-Stupid Z

The Pirruccello family was in their 2014 Nissan Altima, driving to Grand Atlantic Resort in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, "Are we there yet?" Rini asked.

"We still have 13 more hours until we get there, but we're stopping somewhere in Tennessee in a few hours, ok sweety."

"Ok mom," Rini sighed and poked her brother, "Hey Kyouhei? Do you want to play a game?"

The purple haired boy removed his bright blue headphones and nodded.

"We could play the license plate game," Rini suggested, Kyouhei nodded once more. As they drove along they looked at all the plates on the near bye cars.

"There's F!" Rini shouted excitedly.

"G" Kyouhei pointed to a car in front of them.

After a few minutes of playing, the siblings were stuck on the letter Z. While searching for the Z, the family got caught up in traffic. The twins looked at the cars next to them trying to find the elusive Z. They got through the traffic and were steadily driving, they were getting close to Nashville, where they were going to stay.

"Uggh! Where is that stupid Z!" Oona moaned.

Apparently Nonny and Oona were looking for the blasted Z too. They were driving through the Smoky Mountains now, the road became narrow and there were semi trucks all around. Oona kinda panicked, "Be careful Nonny,"

"It's ok, as long as I stay in the middle of my lane, and calm down a little, I don't think I need anymore distractions," Nonny replied.

Oona nodded and turned to her kids in the back, "First one to find that stupid Z gets five dollars." Oona took a crisp five dollars bill out of her purse and laid it on the console. The twins continued to look for that Z on a license plate.

"Z! Z! I found the Z!" Rini cheered in delight.

"Where is it?" Oona and Kyouhei looked out every window.

"It's on that truck," Rini pointed out her window.

Oona looked at the truck and screamed, "Nonny look out!"

The big eighteen wheeler was slowly shifting into their lane, Nonny tried blowing the car horn at it but, it just kept getting closer and closer. They had nowhere to go, there was a truck in front of them, a lot of cars behind them, and a monstrous, drop on the other side of the guard rail. As the truck got dangerously close, Oona and the kids just closed their eyes, awaiting to be squished. You could hear scraping and creaking as the truck rammed up against them and slammed them into the guard rail, suddenly the car broke through the guard rail and started its decent down the steep mountainside. They went down and down for what seemed like forever. A very large pine tree stopped them suddenly, they all lurched forward and the airbags deployed. The whole family became unconscious.

3 hours later...

Kyouhei's POV

"Kyouhei...Kyouhei, wake up," Rini was shaking me violently.

I opened my eyes to my whole family staring at me, it startled me a bit and I jumped.

"Sorry sweetheart, we didn't think you'd get up anytime soon, so I had Rini try to wake you up 'cause we need you help if your not hurt," Oona stated.

"I think I'm good," I moved around a bit and nothing hurt, "What do you need help with Mom?"

"Getting out of the car."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father and I cannot move our legs, we think there're broken," Mom was in tears now, "Your sister is fine, we just need both of your help getting out," Mom is full on crying now.

I tugged on the handle, no cigar, the window was shattered out, so I climbed out that way. I walked over to Mom's door and tried to open it, it was too bent up to open easily. I thought for a moment...ding, lightbulb...I walked to the back, opened the trunk, tossed out suitcases, beach chairs and found the crowbar Dad always keeps in there.

"Ok Mom pull the handle and I'll open the door."

She pulled the handle and I pushed the crowbar as hard as I could, the door creaked and moaned, but I just couldn't pry it open.

"Let me help Kyo," Rini ran over to help me push the crowbar. With her help we managed to pry the crushed door open and help Mom out. She hopped on one foot to a tree stump a few feet away. Now we had to open Dad's door, his side was more difficult to open, mainly because of the tree six inches away. We had to almost carry him to the stump Mom was on, he apparently broke a few bones in both legs.

"What do we do now?" Rini asked Dad.

"I have no idea."

"Well, I think I should make you guys a splint for your legs," I pondered how I could make a splint for them. I found sixteen sticks, four for each leg, put one in the front, one in the back, and one on each side, then tied it all together with Dad's long socks he packed.

"We need to find a shelter," Dad said as we felt little raindrops falling on us.

"Or build one..." I glanced to a huge log propped up against a tree a few yards away. "We can make a shelter out of that..." I pointed to the giant log. Rini and I propped up sticks against the log to make a tent like structure and covered the outside with leaves and long grasses we found. When we were done me and Rini helped Mom in and got her situated, then with all our might we helped Dad over and got him situated right. The shelter was protecting us from the now pouring rain and harsh wind, it was even big enough for all four of us to lay down in. It was pretty much dark, we all bunched up together to keep warm and dozed off.

**Now this is more my speed, survival story, just a note of caution, if you do not like animals being killed and stuff like that, then do not read on any longer! And I have one question to fellow writers, HOW DO I WRITE 3000+ WORD CHAPTERS? It just seems like if I combine two chapters together it becomes kinda weird, IDK. RA out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day-1**

**Now the story is separated by days instead of chapters. Shout out to everyone reading, you guys are awesome!**

After spending the night in the lean-to that the kids built, the family arose to a cool, misty, sunny morning.

"How did everyone sleep?" Oona asked her beloved family.

"Me and Kyo slept fine, right Kyouhei...Kyouhei?" Rini said. The purple haired boy was gone without a trace.

Oona shook Nonny a bit, "Babe, Kyouhei's gone."

"What!?" Nonny sat up quickly, "What'd ya mean he's gone."

Oona started to tear up again, her little warrior was gone...just...gone. The three of them started to call his name, no response. Rini got out of their "tent" and looked around for any signs of her brother. She looked for a good while, around the area where they were, down by the trees where they found all the sticks and lastly she checked the car, the smashed, dented she noticed something, the part of the windshield that was still attached was missing.

"Hey Mom, wasn't there a piece of windshield still attached over here?" Rini studied the place where the glass had been.

"Yeah, I believe so," Oona called back.

"It's gone too, maybe Kyo needed it for something," the little girl wondered what her brother would use a piece of glass for. She then heard running footsteps coming their way, "Mom! Dad! Something's coming!"

"Fire! Look out, heat source coming through!" That voice was all too familiar, it's was Kyouhei, running at top speed with a torch looking object in one hand and a bag in the other. He quickly ran over to put the burning object on a pile of sticks that he'd set up earlier.

"Where'd you go Kyo?" Rini asked her panting brother.

"I..." He had to catch his breath, his asthma wasn't helping with that though, "I needed a different angle of sunlight to light my Indian match." He set his Indian Match on the pile of sticks, got down on his hands and knees and blew into the fire.

"Yes! We have fire!" He shouted with delight.

"Great job honey," Oona called to her son.

The kids helped their parents out of their "tent" and sat them down on logs set up around the fire. The family sat there for a few moments and watched the fire crackle and pop. Kyouhei set the bag he had on his lap and was digging through it.

"What's in the bag Kyo?" Nonny leaned over to try and see what was inside.

"Breakfast," The boy said plainly.

"Breakfast! That's great Kyo! I'm starving," His orange haired sister exclaimed, "What is for breakfast?"

"Eggs and plants called lemon grass," Kyouhei pulled out six eggs, three big bunches of lemon grass and a big container of water.

"How are we going to cook the eggs?" Oona wondered.

"We're going to boil them in that water, then we'll have drinking water too," Nonny had already figured out what his brilliant son was up to, "Right Kyo?"

Kyouhei nodded his head and put the eggs in the water, the water on the fire and waited.

"Where did you get that container anyway?" Rini asked.

"It's actually Mom's, I found it in her suitcase."

"That was from my suitcase?" Oona had a little touch of anger in her voice.

"Yeah, it makes the best pot."

"That was a cookie jar that your grandmother gave me when I was your age," Oona's anger had turned into sadness and she was now sobbing.

"You packed an empty cookie jar on vacation?" Nonny thought that was strange.

"I always bring it wherever I go, it's very precious to me, and then," Oona's voice was raising now, "you use it to boil eggs!"

"Babe, calm down, he didn't know, I don't think any of us knew, he was just trying to get food in our stomachs," Nonny rubbed Oona's back to comfort her, "Yeah, I guess your right," Oona's stomach growled, "I am really hungry, I'm sorry for yelling at you Kyouhei."

"It's ok Mom. Eggs are done, who's hungry?"

The family peeled the hard boiled eggs and enjoyed them immensely. They also drank up on the water, it was gone afterwards. They sat there forever, not having a clue what to do now. Then, there was a rustle of leaves behind them.

"What was that?" Oona sounded scared.

"Maybe it's a unicorn!" Rini exclaimed excitedly.

"Rini, unicorns don't exist," Kyouhei said getting up from his log bench.

"They do to! This one's probably here to help us!"

"Whatever you say Rini," Kyouhei walked a little to the sound.

"Don't get any closer Kyo, you don't know what's in these woods," Oona was very scared now.

"It could be a deer, a bear or a cougar, the deer would make a nice dinner, but a bear or cougar would make us dinner," Kyouhei grabbed the crowbar he'd found in the car and walked towards the sound. He walked through the bushes, came out in a clearing and looked around for whatever was making the sound. He didn't see or hear anything, so he turned back to walk back to camp, as he made his way back through the bushes he heard a low pitched growl. Kyouhei turned towards the growl, when he turned around he was looking at a two little black bear cubs wrestling with each other.

"Shit, I gotta get out of here," he mumbled under his breath, "Mom can't be to far away."

He turned to walk the opposite way, trying not to make a sound, that was very difficult however, it was autumn and fallen leaves crunched underfoot with every step. He slowly made his way back to his family to only hear screaming. He ran at full speed to see what was wrong. He came up upon their "tent" and no one was there, he then heard the scream again, it was a combination of Oona and Rini. He glanced toward the scream to see his family bunched up in their broken car, with a very large bear sticking its head in one of the broken windows, it was probably the mom of the cubs he saw back there. He had to save his family, he picked up a little rock and the almighty crowbar, threw the rock at the bear's head.

"Hey ugly, come and play over here!" He yelled at the bear.

The bear turned, and rose up on its back legs, growled, went back on all fours and started walking towards Kyouhei.

Kyouhei's POV...

When that bear rose to its full height it was at least 8 foot tall, then it got down and walked towards me. I white knuckled the crowbar, when I think it was close enough I swung...contact. The bear fell to the ground, "Yes! I did it!" Just then I heard a slight moan, then the bear got back on its feet, it was super angry, it charged at me so fast I almost didn't have time to react. I ran to the side and the bear came barreling past me, the stupid thing ran right into a tree. It turned to face me, I stood my ground to show it whose boss. The bear stared at me for a moment, turned and walked back into the bushes.

End Kyouhei's POV...

Kyouhei ran over to the car to help Rini get their parents out. They sat back down around the fire and brainstormed what they needed to do tomorrow.

#1-Find better food

#2-Check and see if Oona's leg and Nonny's legs are better

#3-Find some way for Oona and Nonny to move by themselves if their legs aren't better

#4-Explore the area down by the creek to see what it has to offer

#5-Start building a better shelter

After the families' brainstorm session it was kinda dark, so they decided to call it a night. The kids helped their parents back in the tent and they all drifted off to sleep.

**There it is folks, true Day-1 of survival for the family. My very good friend Bugsbunny10 is an amazing writer, you should go check out his stories. See you guys l8ter. RA gone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hey! How's it going? Nothin much to say, so lets get on with it.**

The autumn air was crisp and cool, the sun had just rose over the horizon and the birds were chirping away. The small family awoke to a peaceful morning, the fire had died off sometime last night and black ash was the only thing left.

"Good morning everyone," Oona sat up, "How did everyone sleep?"

"Pretty good, well as good as sleeping on the ground goes," Nonny answered.

"What about you kidos?" The ginger asked.

The children sat up Rini was the first to speak, "I slept good Dad,"

"What about you Kyo?" Rini poked her brother.

"Alright I guess...I think I was laying on a rock the whole night," Kyo said.

"Aww, my poor baby," Oona was all mushy on Kyouhei.

"Mom, I'm fine, I was just a little rock."

"Ok Kyo, what was on that to-do-list of are's?" His father asked.

"Find better food, see if yours and Moms legs are better and if not, find some way that you can move around, explore the creek down the hill and start building a better shelter."

"Ok...lets start with seeing the condition of me and your Mom,"

Kyouhei took off the splints he made for his parents and helped them stand, Oona was perfectly fine, Nonny...not so much, he had to sit (well sort of fall) back down on the ground quickly.

"How's your ankle babe?" Nonny asked his wife.

"It feels fine now," she moved it around a little, "I can move it without pain."

"That's great Oona," Nonny was happy she was not injured any more.

"You must've just twisted it," Kyouhei stated.

"Yep, now I can help you guys with whatever now."

"Ok, now we need to figure out how we can make Dad mobile," Kyo said.

"It's ok son, don't worry about that now, just do the important things," Nonny stated.

"Ok Dad...so now what should we work on, building shelter, find better food or explore the creek," Kyouhei's stomach growled, "I say food."

"Ok where should we start?" Oona asked.

"We should prepare traps for little things like squirrels and rabbits and big things like deer."

"I don't want to eat a cute little rabbit or squirrel Kyo," Rini sadly exclaimed.

"Well you'll have to if you want to eat, you can sit in the shelter while I prepare whatever we catch, so you won't have to see it," Kyouhei patted his sister on the shoulder, "Ok?"

"Yeah, that's ok," she gave him a big hug.

"Alright, lets go make some traps!" Oona yelled.

The kids looked at her and just shook their heads at her over enthusiasm. They gathered the materials, little sticks, rocks, some rope they found in the car, now all they needed was some bait. Kyouhei thought for a moment, "We can set up our deer trap along a game trail where they'll just have to step in it and the rope will catch and hang them from the tree branch," he continued, "But we need some bait for the little animals, hmmm..."

"What about some acorn paste?" Nonny suggested.

"Acorn paste?" Oona and Rini asked in unison.

"Yep, acorn paste, you take a couple of acorns, crush them up and add a little water and voila, you got acorn paste, great idea dad," Kyouhei exclaimed.

After making some acorn paste, Kyouhei starting laying the traps. He put the large animal snag on the game trail he'd found, the little traps he put near trees, under bushes and other places where little critters might be.

"How does the little traps work Kyo?" Oona asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I can take it, I'm just curious."

"Ok, I prop this rock up on this stick so it's stands up, then I put some acorn paste on the stick and when the little rabbit or squirrel comes and licks it...Boom! The rock falls and we have a small meal," Kyouhei stated.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Oona stated uneasy.

Kyouhei then set up a few more little traps and the whole family helped Nonny to their logs beside the campfire and just sat there.

"Well now what?" Rini asked her twin brother.

"I guess while we wait for something to hopefully get in our traps we could go down and explore the creek."

"Ok, you kids be careful," Oona cautioned, "I'm gonna stay here with your dad."

"Ok mom," the siblings said in unison.

They walked for a bit down to the creek area where all was quiet, besides the birds and water trickling. Kyouhei took a shoe off and stuck his toe in the water, to his surprise the creek wasn't very cold, actually it was very warm.

"This water's really warm, and you what that means right?"

Rini shook her head, "How would I know?"

"It means that this creek's source is a spring, that means water we can drink!"

They were both very excited, the whole family had been surviving on the little water they had from the bottles they had brought for the car ride. They quickly ran back up to their campsite (you could call it that) to tell Oona and Nonny about their discovery. After telling them, Nonny instructed them to follow the creek until they found the spring and fill up every container they had. After walking for a good while they finally found the spring, they started filling all the containers when they heard something, it sounded like footsteps. Rini clung to Kyouhei's arm in fear, "What is it?"

"I don't know," he whispered, "But I'm about to find out."

He rose slowly and crept towards the sound, with his sister close behind. The sound got closer and closer until they got to a small clearing where they saw something they'd never thought they'd see here.

**Ooooo! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think it is? Until next time RA out!**


End file.
